You're Gonna Do Exactly as I Say.......
Starring Roles *Samama (Angel) *Lifty & Shifty Featuring Roles *Kimimi (Trust) *Loveve (Dove) *Skiyuyu (Sky) *Flaky *Giggles *Petunia Apperances *Lumpy Samama's (Angel) Pokemon (special appearances) *Lucario *Quilava *Prince the Manaphy *Umbreon Plot The episode starts with Lifty and Shifty stealing money from a bank. Lifty's ears twitched, as a car noise and faint music were heard. The noise was familar to him. It was Samama (Angel) driving in her war car, singing "Thriller" by Michael Jackson. Lifty grinned evilly and told his brother that he heard Samama. Lifty and Shifty did their trademark laugh and drove towards Samama's car (with their van). The twins drove next to Samama's car, while Samama was not noticing since she was listening to music. Lifty jumped out of the window and landed on Samama's head. Samama freaked out in anger about that, making her car go out of control. Samama's car was about to crash onto Lifty and Shifty's van, making Lifty and Shifty scream in terror while Samama yelled "Truck" 3 times. The 2 vehicles crashed onto each other. But luckily, Samama and the twins survived. The twins got out of the van and fell on the floor. Samama walked slowly towards Lifty and Shifty. Lifty and Shifty saw Samama (who had flipped out after that car crash) and got terrified. Samama pulled on their ears, taking them back to her house. Samama told them that they're going to do exactly as she says due to them damaging and destroying her car. Samama opened her garage and drove her spare car (which is a van that Kululu made for her) out for the garage. Samama told Lifty and Shifty to get in the van, or they would get beaten up by her. Lifty and Shifty saluted in fright and ran into the van. While Samama (who had already returned to normal and remembered the whole thing) was driving, Lifty and Shifty were in the back of the van playing a Pokemon game in their DS. Samama's Pokemon were in the back, too. Lucario was sitting next to Samama, Quilava was cooking food for the trip, Umbreon was carrying Samama's purse the whole time (containing some money, drinks and emergancy stuff.) and Manaphy was on Samama's lap. Samama called Lifty and Shifty to get her some water. When Lifty and Shifty got her some water, Samama called to them to put it in her mouth so she could drink it. When the twins were about to do it, there was a bump on the road, making the water spill onto Samama. Samama was about to flip out. But, she called them to get the napkins. When the twins got the napkins, there was another bump on the road, making the napkins fall onto Samama's face. The van was out of control and Samama yelled out, "No napkin!!!!! No napkins!!!!!!!!". The next scene shows officer Lumpy giving her a ticket. Samama flipped out with anger and killed officer Lumpy off-screen, while Lifty and Shifty were watching Samama killing officer Lumpy in fear. The next scene has Samama still driving while Lifty and Shifty were playing a Pokemon card game. Samama, her Pokemon and the twins were eating as well. Samama stopped at the mall. Kimimi (Trust), Kimimi's Bisharp, Loveve (Dove), Loveve's Jigglypuff, Skiyuyu (Sky), her Sylveon, Flaky, Petunia and Giggles waved and said hi to Samama. Samama flipped out with excitement and shouted at the twins "Later, fool mothersucka!!!!!". Then, she jumped off the van, followed by Quilava, Manaphy, Umbreon and Lucario. Lifty and Shifty grinned evilly and did their trademark laugh. This was their chance to get away. So, they drove away. The girls and the Pokemon were freaked out about that. But, Samama had an idea. She grabbed her cannon gun and pulled the trigger, causing the van to explode, killing Lifty and Shifty as well. Samama returned to normal and still remembered the whole thing. Samama held her ticket she got from officer Lumpy and ripped it into pieces. Samama told the girls why she ripped the ticket. Samama walked into the mall and told the girls and the Pokemon to do something stupid inside the mall. The girls and the Pokemon walked into the mall, and the episode ends with the van being set on fire. Deaths *Lumpy got murdered by Samama (death not shown). *Lifty and Shifty died when the van exploded from the blast of Samama's cannon gun. Goofs *Lifty and Shifty had a couple of scratches from the car crash. But, when Samama was driving, there were no injuries on them. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Articles in need of images